High performance personal computers, mobile phones, smart cards, gaming stations have become essential parts of everyday human life. The day is not too distant when one unified device will provide everything from high speed Internet and personal banking to transport access and medical data. The market for high speed, high density, low power, and endurable NVRAM has been drastically increased over the last few decades. It is not astonishing that a number of different NVRAM technologies co-exist to fulfill all requirements.
Ferroelectric materials naturally lend themselves toward binary code based NVRAM applications as they possess two stable spontaneous polarization states, which can only be switched by the application of an external electric field E which is greater than the coercive field EC. Ferroelectric switching, assisted by domain nucleation and domain wall motions, is intrinsically very fast and hence can be employed for GHz speed memory operations. The state of art commercially available One Transistor One Capacitor (1T1C) Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM) holds only a relatively small part of the overall semiconductor market-share compared to commercially available FLASH memory. This is in part due to conventional FeRAM's destructive read out and limited integration flexibility; these deficiencies appear to outweigh the benefits of FeRAM's higher speed and longer endurance.